


Golden

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei seals a deal with Oberyn, or so she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

Cersei had to struggle to hold on to her smile when Ser Meryn ushered Oberyn Martell into her chambers. The Dornish snake had brought his whore with him. The Dornish were all depraved, everybody knew that. It couldn't be helped. Cersei needed Martell to convict her _valonqar_ before the nasty dwarf could murder Tommen the way he'd murdered Joffrey. If she had to fuck the Viper's whore as well as him, she would do it.

"Lady Ellaria! I'm so pleased you could join us," Cersei greeted her.

"I was not sure it was appropriate for us to meet like this, Your Grace," Oberyn told her. "But Ellaria wouldn't let me miss this. She's been eager to meet you."

He was warning her to treat his whore like a powerful lady. The nerve of it galled her, but Cersei only smiled at Ellaria. "I hope I meet your expectations, my lady."

"You do," Ellaria assured her. She reached out and ran her fingers over Cersei's golden hair. "You have such beautiful hair."

It suited Cersei just fine to get down to business. She moved to embrace Oberyn, but Ellaria moved between them. She slid one hand to the back of Cersei's head and held her firm as she kissed her. Cersei resisted the urge to bite when she felt the other woman's tongue enter her mouth.

Oberyn pulled Cersei back against him and stroked her hair as he watched his lover kiss her. Ellaria released Cersei and sighed, her eyes still closed. "Exquisite."

That pleased Cersei. At least the whore knew to appreciate her betters. "As are you, my lady," she said huskily, and began placing quick kisses along Ellaria's neck and shoulders.

The Red Viper started unlacing Cersei's gown and Ellaria broke away to watch like a child watching a gift revealed. Oberyn slid his palms under Cersei's breasts and held them up. "Are they what you expected, Ellaria?"

"Oh, yes. But she doesn't seem quite ready for us."

Cersei resented being talked about like a toy, but she closed her eyes and willed herself to image Jaime's mouth as Oberyn lightly twisted her nipples into hardness. Oberyn's hands were still on her breasts, so it had to be Ellaria's hand on her belly, just above her cunt. She tensed, ready to have that hand plunge between her legs, but she only felt a soft touch moving down her leg.

"She has such soft skin," Ellaria commented. She pressed her lips to the inside of Cersei's thigh. "Put her on the bed."

Oberyn obeyed his lover, carrying Cersei to the large bed she'd shared with Robert. Cersei spread her legs and opened her eyes to see which of them would take that place. Ellaria crawled onto the bed, smiling at Cersei in a way she hated. Cersei was the queen; it should be the Dornishwoman naked on her back at Cersei's mercy. Cersei closed her eyes and bit back a gasp when Ellaria licked her cunt. She tried to think of Jaime, but her mind filled with images of herself slapping Ellaria until the other woman's face was red and tear-streaked and then forcing her head between her legs like this. Cersei moaned.

"Come taste her, Oberyn."

Oberyn replaced his lover between Cersei's legs and the queen opened her eyes to watch him. The sensation of his tongue laboring there was pleasant enough but Cersei was waiting for the part men liked best, the part she hated with every man except her twin. She hated the waiting nearly as much. Better to get it over with.

"Don't tease me, my lord," she whispered. "I must have you inside me this very moment."

"Fuck her," Ellaria urged.

The Red Viper fucked her, and Cersei closed her eyes again, imaging it was Rhaegar Targaryen inside her. She could have been here with Rhaegar as his queen if not for Oberyn's sickly sister.

"You're not pleasing her, Oberyn," Ellaria said.

Cersei moaned. She writhed beneath the Red Viper and screamed how well he was pleasuring her. When he had had his pleasure, he moved off her quickly. Good. Cersei hated when they wanted to cuddle. Before she could rise, Ellaria knelt between her legs and began to lap up her lover's seed. The filthy whore. The orgasm surprised the queen. She was unaware of clamping her thighs around Ellaria or shouting to the gods.

 

"Perhaps you and your lovely lady might call on me again once Tyrion has been executed," Cersei said later.

"Perhaps," the Dornish snake smiled.


End file.
